


How it all started

by appleslovetea



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleslovetea/pseuds/appleslovetea
Summary: One-shot that takes place right before Akihito moved in with Asami.





	

Asami awoke to find he lay in a mess of rumpled bed sheets.

 

He yawned tiredly while stretching his arms and legs, and on a whim decided to turn his back on the intruding sunlight being filtered through the bedroom curtains so he could go back to sleep.

 

When he turned on his side though, he unexpectedly bumped into something, only to find, as he opened his eyes, that that ‘something’ was in fact a young man, who currently slept beside him looking as if he had not a single care in the world.

 

Memories of the previous night suddenly flooded the business man’s mind and he soon found himself grinning.

 

Oh yeah, that’s right! He’d bumped into Akihito again last night on his way home from the office, and as per usual, their chance encounter had ended up in a bickering fest, followed by dinner for two and a truckload of sexual tension between them that had invariably resulted in the act itself, which if the business man recalled correctly, had prolonged itself way into the early hours of dawn.

 

Something was not quite right though, and it took Asami a couple of seconds to realize what was off with the picture he was currently seeing.

 

When he did, he felt like laughing at himself. After all, the answer lay sleeping right under his nose.

 

It was _him_. Takaba Akihito. The young man had stayed at this apartment the whole night for a change. He hadn’t stormed out of the penthouse hurling insults at Asami for one reason or another as soon as they’d finished having sex (as the photographer was known to do).

 

 _That_ was what was off with the scenario.

 

The older man’s amusement lasted but a few seconds though, for he suddenly remembered the scene which had prompted Akihito to stay the whole night this time.

 

  _Asami was about to fall asleep when he felt, more than heard, Akihito moving beside him on the mattress._

_He opened one sleepy eye to find that the photographer had sat up in bed, his naked back turned towards Asami’s body, his head scanning the room seemingly looking for something._

_“What are you doing?” Asami asked, his voice groggy with sleep._

_“I’m looking for my clothes.”_

_There was an edge of irritation in Akihito’s voice, but what else was knew? While having sex with Akihito had a calming effect on the business man, having sex with Asami somehow always managed to piss-off the photographer._

_“Why are you looking for your clothes?”_

_“So I can get dressed and leave!”_

_Asami glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table._

_“It’s 4 am.”_

_“No kidding!” Akihito grumbled, picking up his boxer shorts from the floor next to the bed. ”I dozed off for a while, ok? I didn’t mean to.”_

_“And how, may I ask, are you planning to get back home at this hour, Akihito?”_

_“…I’ll walk home.”_

_“You live on the other side of town.”_

_“I’ll manage, ok?”_

_The photographer had just finished putting his t-shirt back on and was about to move away from the bed to fetch his jeans, when Asami grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him back so hard, Akihito fell straight onto the mattress._

_“Hey! What’s the big idea?” The young man protested when the older man pinned him under his muscular body._

_“Why don’t you spend the rest of the night here?”_

_The question sounded so unexpected to Akihito, that he blinked a couple of times in surprise. “Huh? …Why?” Was the only eloquent reply he managed to come up with._

_Asami opened his mouth intent on answering, but then realized he didn’t know the answer._

_Why the bloody hell_ was _he asking the photographer to stay this time? He sure never asked any of his former lovers to spend the whole night at his penthouse._

_“…I’ll cook us a nice breakfast in the morning.” He replied instead, changing the subject._

_“And since when do you cook?”_

_The older man shrugged. “Fine._ You’ll _cook us a nice breakfast in the morning.”_

_Somehow he could tell the younger man was still suspicious of the offer. “What’s the catch?” Akihito asked, glancing at him through narrowed eyelids._

_“There isn’t one.” The business man answered, but then a mischievous smile graced his lips. “Although, since we’re both awake at the moment, why don’t we…” He added, sliding his hand past the hem of Akihito’s boxers and squeezing his bum._

_“I knew it!” Akihito retorted, trying to free himself from Asami’s firm hold. “You bastard!” He still had a chance to cry out before the older man silenced him with a kiss which made his cries of protest soon turn into moans of pleasure._

Flash forward to the following morning and Asami Ryuichi found himself sitting up in bed, back pressed against the headboard, eyes glued on the sleeping form of Takaba Akihito.

 

It was the first time in many years he remembered waking up by someone else’s side, and the feeling was surprisingly not that unwelcoming to him.

 

Plus, having Akihito close by at least assured the business man that the kid was safe and sound and not up to his neck in life threatening situations, as per usual.

 

God only knew the trouble Asami had put himself through in order to rescue Akihito from that whole Hong Kong ordeal with Fei Long after all!

 

If only there was a way for Asami to keep the young man always close by his side like this.

 

A thought suddenly crossed the business man’s mind and he froze for a moment… Well, why not? He had enough spare rooms at the penthouse…

 

He looked down at Akihito’s sleeping form again, brooding for a moment. After all, what better way to keep the kid safe and sound than to have him come live under his wing… literally.

 

To ask Akihito if he was ok with the idea was out of the question though. Asami could just imagine the hurl of insults and protests that would be thrown his way.

 

No. Where Takaba Akihito was concern, a more direct tactic was required, and a plan started forming in Asami’s mind.

 

Absentmindedly, his hand moved towards Akihito’s head, ruffling the young man’s hair, but his touch ended up waking the latter up.

 

A tired moan,  a couple of unintelligible, sleepy mumbles and Akihito was blinking against the sunlight, and then burying his face on Asami’s expensive pillows.

 

“ ’Morning.” Asami greeted, trying to mask his amusement.

 

The sound of another person’s voice clearly startled the younger man, for he quickly sat up in bed looking at his surroundings with alarm up until the moment his eyes fell on Asami and he was left staring at the business man wide-eyed.

 

“O-Oh... Hi.” Akihito greeted back; his cheeks gaining a red tint all of a sudden. “G-Good Morning.”

 

It took Asami a considerable ounce of control not to chuckle at the young man’s sheepish demeanor. He secretly wondered if it had been a long time since Akihito too had woken up beside someone else.

 

“So…what time is it?” The photographer asked, searching around for his discarded clothes once more.

 

“9 a.m.” Asami replied, taking advantage of the opportunity to lean closer to Akihito without the latter realizing it. “Hey…” He called out.

 

When the younger man responded to the call, turning his head towards Asami, he found that the business man’s face was now merely inches away from his own.

 

And before he had a chance to back away, he felt the latter’s strong arm circling his bare back and pulling him closer so that his lips were in no time touching Asami’s.

 

The kiss was long and surprisingly sweet, contrasting with the roughness and lust of the ones they’d shared on the previous night.

 

Akihito’s body soon relaxed against Asami’s hold and he didn’t even put up a fight when the latter’s tongue swept across the photographer’s lower lip requesting access to his mouth.

 

A quiet, approving moan turned out to be the only authorization the older man needed from Akihito, and soon Asami’s tongue was delving into the former’s mouth, their tongues soon playing a sparring game, at the same time he felt the young man’s fingers digging into his shoulder blades, drawing their bodies even closer.

 

It turns out that’s not the only thing that the business man felt, for a familiar tingling sensation in his lower half told him that another part of his anatomy was about to wake up too.

 

Akihito must have sensed it too, for he immediately broke the kiss, panting hard. “Eggs.” He unexpectedly said.

 

“ _What? !”_

“Eggs. Do you have eggs in your fridge?”

 

“Why do want to know if I have eggs in my fridge? !”

 

“Because of breakfast. I’m supposed to cook breakfast for us, remember?”

 

Asami grinned at the remark. “But we’re already having breakfast, Akihito.” He said, nibbling the photographer’s neck.

 

But Akihito was having none of it, and he quickly pushed himself up and away from Asami’s reach, pulling on his boxers in a hurry, trying to hide his own erection from view.

 

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” He quickly added as an excuse. “There’s no way I’m going to skip it.” He said, making his way out of the room in a hurry.

 

Asami slumped back on the bed pillows stretching his muscles with a content sigh, before reaching out for his iPhone on top of the bedside table.

 

He pressed a number on his speed dialer and waited for the call to be picked up on the other side of the line.

 

“Yes, Asami-sama? Kirishima here.” His assistant answered promptly.

 

The sound of Akihito starting to create havoc inside the kitchen began to reach Asami’s ears.

 

“I have a special assignment for you today, Kirishima.” He said. “There’s a residential apartment in downtown Shinjuku which contents I’d like you to have packed and moved. A small moving company will suffice for the job. The tenant doesn’t own a lot of stuff. I’ll text you the apartment’s address. As for the apartment’s key, ” He fumbled with the back pockets of Akihito’s discarded jeans until he found the young man’s keychain. “I’ll give it to you when you come pick me up with the limo this afternoon.”

 

“Of course, sir. And to where should the contents in question be moved to?”

 

“Bring everything to the spare bedroom beside the master suite at my penthouse.”

 

“Hey Asami!” He heard Akihito calling out to him from the kitchen.

 

The business man quickly finished his call before answering: “What is it?”

 

“What do you bloody feed on? You only have wine and champagne in your fridge! How am I supposed to cook us breakfast when you have NO food?”

 

Asami chuckled under his breath. “Wait up. I’ll show you where it’s stored.”  He said, jumping out of bed and walking towards the kitchen.

 

He had a feeling his mornings were never going to be the same again…


End file.
